Ficção
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Uma festa de Natal na Sonserina pode criar uma mudança digna de Ficção.AVISO: 3some, Draco/Harry/Blaise.


**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis.  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Ficção.  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.  
**Ship/Personagens:** Harry/Draco/Blaise.  
**Beta:** Muito Obrigada.  
**Avisos:** festa de natal, sonserina.  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do 1º Festival Trovadoresco de Drabbles em homenagem a senhora magnânima Nanda Malfoy, criado durante o período de negociações do Amigo Oculto, totalmente inédita. As fics criadas nesse festival se transformaram em oneshots.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. 

**Ficção**

A história que será contada aqui não é uma história comum. Você pode tê-la ouvido de uma forma ou outra, talvez com personagens diferentes, talvez num cenário diferente. Mas a verdade é que ela, de fato, aconteceu.

Era uma noite chuvosa, véspera do Natal, poucos eram os alunos em Hogwarts que não fossem da Sonserina. Estes não tinham para onde ir, nem para quem voltar. Eles eram a escória do mundo pós-guerra e certamente não desejavam ir a nenhum outro lugar.

O único salão comunal que estava cheio era a casa de Sylterin. Todos os alunos se ajudaram para fazer aquela festa. Nenhum deles poderia ir até o grande salão para jantar. Os olhares dos outros os mantinha juntos. A repressão os fez mais humildes, mais desligados do mundo real, menos cruéis. A decisão de convidá-los, aqueles que quisessem, para passar a noite com eles veio de Malfoy. Ele era o embaixador da boa vontade, tentando uma segunda chance para ele mesmo e os outros.

O antigo príncipe arrogante fora substituído por um garoto quieto e solitário. Apenas Zanbine ainda estava à seu lado. Aquele dia não era diferente, os dois estavam sentados num sofá espaçoso em frente a uma das muitas lareiras espalhadas pela sala.

Lá fora uma tempestade de vento caía impiedosa, o resto do castelo estava quente, pois todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas, mas as masmorras, normalmente frias, estavam geladas, por isso o tema da festa foi fixado em férias de inverno.

Todos os participantes vestiam elegantes casacos de pele, luvas finas e botas couro de dragão. O teto estava enfeitiçado, caindo uma neve que não era água, nem gelo, muito menos fazia o ambiente frio.

Assim que os flocos se acumulavam eles passavam a cair do teto novamente. Toda a decoração estava combinando em azul, prata e branco. Todos os móveis foram encostados nas paredes, abrindo assim espaço para uma linda pista de dança quadrada, de piso brilhante branco, cada placa iluminada por uma luz, formando padrões coloridos e piscantes conforme a música.

A comida era farta, peru, molho de cramberry, farofa, e muitos doces, trouxas e bruxos. Cerveja amanteigada, champanhe, e vinho. Sorvete e raspadinhas. Um mundo de sabores e cores.

Muitos lufa-lufas, alguns corvinais, e estranhamente uma grande quantidade de grifinórios. Todos parecendo a vontade, conversando em seus próprios grupos, sem se misturas as serpentes, sem dançar próximos de mais.

Alguns casais já estavam altos com a bebida, e, portanto começaram a ficar mais atrevidos. Ronald Weasley impressionou Draco, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, que fora virada para a parede, com as calças arriadas, gemendo profundamente, enquanto alguém lhe dava uma boquete. Ele não podia ver quem estava fazendo o serviço, então pediu a Blaise que buscasse mais vinho e desse uma olhada com quem o ruivo estava.

Enquanto o moreno se afastava, outro se aproximava de Draco. Ele estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça onde antes estava o colo de Blaise. Seus olhos na neve que caía.

-Você parece uma criança com esse olhar bobo, é só neve. – Harry Potter estava na frente dele, usando uma blusa de lã verde, gola alta, calça social marrom e botas de dragão verde esmeralda, ele não podia ver se o cano era alto, porque estavam por baixo da calça, mas ele parou de reparar nelas quando Harry se sentou acima de sua cabeça, no encosto do sofá.

-E você parece mais idiota do que nunca, Potter. – Blaise estava atrás de Harry, observando a cara ainda iluminada de Draco com o misto de insegurança que lhe aparecia no rosto quando Potter chegava perto dele.

-Você também está uma gracinha Blaise.- Harry não se virou para cumprimentar o outro, continuou olhando para Draco, apenas concentrado em ver os flocos caindo pelo corpo do loiro.

Ao exemplo de Harry, Draco também não usava um casaco, mas uma camiseta de algodão preta, apertada contra o corpo, de gola em v, a calça jeans colada ao corpo, e as botas de dragão por cima dela, usava luvas de seda, verde escuras, com a barra sobre o punho prata, que era um dos presentes de Blaise.

Já Blaise estava com um casaco pesado, de couro creme, mole e macio, escovado até que ficasse bolsos costurados na parte de baixo e o acabamento com pelos de damisele, botões de osso lavado, redondos, sem furos. Uma calça cinza e botas pretas por cima das mesmas.

-Deveria olhar antes de dizer alguma coisa, agora saía daí como o bom menino que você é, e me deixe sentar onde estava. – Blaise entregou a taça de vinho branco a Draco e deslizou até ficar a frente deles.

- Quer que eu saía, Draco? – Harry se abaixou sugestivamente, mas ao invés de beijar Draco, como este esperava, lhe roubou a taça.

Tanto Blaise, quanto Draco ficaram chocados, o movimento sensual da taça sendo levada aos lábios, estes deslizando pelo cristal, lambendo a borda, sugando o líquido dourado devagar.

-Obrigada, estava com sede. - Harry devolveu a taça e se apoiou mais no sofá.

-Obrigada o caramba, Potter, era meu vinho, seu idiota. - Draco finalmente despertou do torpor, e se sentou do outro lado do sofá, Blaise o acompanhou, sentando-se a seu lado.

Blaise segurou a mão de Draco, tocando a luva macia dele, os dois perdidos naquele toque, esquecendo que Harry Potter não gosta de ser ignorado.

Harry sentou no corpo do sofá e esticou o braço por trás das cabeças de Draco e Blaise, seu olhar sobre Ron, que agora estava apenas deitado na poltrona, com alguém em seus braços.

-Ron não tem jeito, ficar com Colin não é uma boa idéia, ele é apenas uma criança.

-Creevy?- Draco lembrou que pedira a Blaise para olhar quem era a companhia do ruivo.

-Sim. Eles começaram a sair juntos há uns dois meses, eu nunca pensei que o machão do melhor amigo era gay, mas eu não posso falar nada sobre isso, não é? – Um olhar faminto sobre o casal fez Draco ter um calafrio.

-Potter, o quê exatamente você está fazendo aqui?Por que não está com seus devotos seguidores. - Draco se esforçou para parecer o mesmo Malfoy de sempre.

- Bem, olhe a seu redor.

Draco entendeu, no mesmo momento em que passou a olhar ao redor. Àquela hora da noite todos estavam muitos bêbados, e as inibições tinham se acabado. Mesmo os casais que ainda dançavam estavam se comportando não muito melhor do que pervertidos.

Os gêmeos Weasley estavam fazendo um sanduíche em Luna Lovegood, a loirinha estava dançando com os braços bem abertos e se movimentando sugestivamente contra George, que estava atrás dela.

A Weasley fêmea estava se beijando com Pansy, as duas encostadas próximas à entrada do salão. O abraço forte, e as mãos tímidas de Ginny correndo pelas costas de Pansy, os cabelos ruivos contra os negros, as duas perdidas em seu próprio mundo. Draco sabia que a amiga estava de olho na grifinória há um tempo, desde que as duas tinham ficado presas na Mansão Malfoy, tendo de se deitar juntas, porque as grandes celas tinham sido transformadas em pequenos cubículos por causa da superlotação.

Granger estava dançando com Nott, suas mãos nos cabelos, agora prateados e longos, do sonserino, mais uma das seqüelas da guerra. Nott por sua vez, estava beijando o pescoço dela, devagar, só provando, atiçando-o.

Goyle e Crabble estavam dividindo uma lufa-lufa, a garota era bonitinha, os cabelos loiros até a cintura, ela já estava sem a blusa, se beijando com Gregory enquanto Vicent lhe tirava o sutiã, os três estavam no chão, meio desajeitados. Greg encostado a um sofá, com a garota em suas pernas e Vin atrás dela.

Seamus e Dean estavam nas escadas, e eles abraçavam um sonserino do quarto ano, o menino chamara a atenção de Draco, pela beleza exótica, sua pele oliva, os olhos mel, bem amendoados e o garoto costumava usar um cosmético preto que lhe realçava a beleza.

Draco entendia Harry. Todos os seus amigos estavam nos braços de alguém, e ele estava ali. Por que? Seria só solidão ou algo mais.

- Algo mais, Draco, algo mais...

-Potter, porque não nos deixa em paz, você já confraternizou, agora volte para seus amigos e deixe que eu e Draco tenhamos nossa diversão. - Blaise estava ameaçador, só que Draco não queria dispensar Harry assim.

- Então não dispense, Draco, e eu não me incomodo se Blaise também quiser ficar. – Harry sorriu, seus olhos brilhando quando ambos coraram.

Harry não esperou mais, puxou Blaise pela nunca e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem, observou Draco colocar seus olhos neles, e agora passou a devorar a boca contra a sua.

Sua língua deslizando para dentro, convocando a outra para lhe fazer companhia. Harry chegou mais perto, puxando Blaise para ficar por cima dele, aproveitando o choque em que o outro estava, seus olhos nos olhos do outro, e pedindo para ser tocado na mesma medida.

Draco ainda observava tudo, sem se mexer, seus olhos desceram as nádegas de Blaise que estavam sendo puxadas pelas mãos grandes de Harry, para que seus corpos pudessem ter mais contato.

- Você não vai se juntar a nós, Draco? – Harry estava olhando por cima dos ombros de Blaise, suas pupilas dilatadas.

Blaise parou de beijar o pescoço de Harry e foi até Draco, beijando-lhe o nariz como ele sempre fazia para lhe chamar a atenção. Deslizou os braços por baixo dos de Draco e o puxou para si. Harry já estava posicionado atrás de Blaise, acariciando a nuca, suas mãos no abdômen firme, tendo que empurrar tanto o casaco quanto a camiseta que ele estava usando por baixo.

- Vocês gostariam de ir para um lagar mais particular? – Harry parou um instante enquanto percebia as pessoas que olhavam fixamente para eles. – Eu não estou pensando em mim, Draco, mas em você e Blaise, estão todos bêbados agora, mas eu não quero que eles vejam nossa primeira vez.

Aquilo aqueceu Draco, Harry estava se preocupando com ele, querendo estar ao seu lado e ao de Blaise, porque ele negaria?

Ele sentiu os braços fortes de Harry envolvendo suas costas, apertando-os bem para que eles chegassem inteiros. Ele aparatou em seus dormitórios particulares, pois Mcgonagall o transferira para sua proteção, já que muitas garotas e garotos tentavam invadir o dormitório compartilhado na grifinória.

- Esse lugar é lindo, seu bastardo sortudo. - Draco olhou ao redor impressionado.

Eles estavam numa cama grande, de casal, havia uma bela lareira no quarto, e estava nas masmorras, pois as paredes de pedra esverdeadas eram da fundação do castelo, as poucas que tinham restado da última batalha. Ele ainda viu os quadros na parede, com fotos dos amigos, do padrinho, de Dumbledore, todas trouxas e paradas, em preto e branco. Ele se surpreendeu em ver uma foto dele e de Blaise em alguma refeição, sorrindo abraçados.

- Eu tirei há anos. É um hobby, eu coloquei na parede as pessoas que são importantes para mim, e desde aquele dia eu já sabia que vocês se tornariam importantes.

- Você pode ler minha mente, legimência explica isso, mas pode ler o futuro também? – Draco perguntou baixinho e se encostou contra a cabeceira da cama, Blaise se juntou a ele também.

- Eu adquiri muitos poderes na guerra, não posso ver claramente, certamente que não, mas tem instintos muito fortes, que normalmente estão corretos.

- Não é só seu desejo, bloqueando parte de você mesmo? Se quer... – Harry colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios macios e carnosos de Blaise.

- Se eu quisesse apenas uma noite de prazer poderia encontrar com qualquer um naquela festa, sem exceções, até mesmo entre meus amigos mais antigos. Eu não coloquei aquela foto para seduzi-los, Blaise. Eu a tenho a meses, a tirei antes da guerra, pode perguntar a Hermione, eu a trousse assim que mudei para cá.

- Mas isso é estranho, Potter e repentino, você quer que eu acredite que se apaixonou por mim? Ou talvez seja só Draco e eu acabei vindo no pacote. – A voz era amargurada, sem prazer, a testa estava franzida, sem a menor vontade de continuar o que faziam antes. – É melhor que eu vá, você vai Draco?

Blaise se levantou da cama e ajeitou o casaco, arrumou os cabelos bagunçados e tentou abrir a porta do quarto, mas ele não abriu.

-Eu não trousse vocês para uma noite qualquer, e eu o quero tanto quanto Draco. Percebi que não podia separá-los, e a cada momento me parecia mais estranha à idéia de que estivessem separados. Não posso separar dia e noite, mas posso mantê-los unidos, como a aurora ou o crepúsculo.

- Eu não compreendo, e você Draco? O que acha disso tudo? – Blaise fitou Draco que se mantinha silencioso.

- Eu acredito. Porque Harry mentiria? Ele é o maldito Harry Potter!E eu lembro desse dia, nós estávamos sentados conversando, você estava zoando Pansy por gostar da Weasley, nós rimos, se lembra que eu parei de rir?

-Sim, você disse: O quatro-olhos deve ter uma namorada aqui na sonserina, porque ele ta com cara de idiota. Merda, não tinha namorada, não é?

- Não.

Blaise continuava próximo da porta, andando de um lado para o outro. Não gostava daquela situação, e não gostava de Draco sentado na cama, olhando para eles.

- Eu não quero tirar Draco de você, eu quero vocês dois, não só agora, mas sempre.

Harry se aproximou mais uma vez, seus corpos juntos, o calor passando pelos corpos. Blaise queria resistir, mas Draco também se aproximou, passando seus braços por ele, segurando-o forte.

Talvez fosse mentira, ou **ficção**, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que ele mais queria era se perder nas sensações provocadas por aqueles corpos contra o seu.

Draco tirou seu casaco enquanto Harry lhe beijava forte do que na mais intenso.

Draco estava lindo, os olhos calmos, mas sedutores, as mãos segurando sua cintura e seu corpo colado às costas de lhe tirou a camiseta, depois o cinto, abaixou-se e retirou as botas de couro, tudo sensualmente como ele nunca achou que o moreno pudesse ser.

Ele decidiu não ser o único a ser despido e retirou a camiseta de Draco e sua calça jeans, Harry aproveitou para deixar o loiro totalmente nu, porque ao tirar as botas dele percebeu que Draco não usava roupa de baixo.

A pele de Draco contrastava perfeitamente com a de Blaise, mas Harry queria vê-los mais iguais, retirou a calça e boxer de Blaise e observou os dois corpos abraçados. Ele parecia hipnotizado, estava de joelhos apenas curtindo os outros dois se beijando e esfregando um corpo no outro.

Draco e Blaise estavam envolvidos um com outro, os lábios se tocando devagar, sem pressa, como nas muitas vezes em que eles ficavam juntos em seus quartos. O gosto era conhecido, a sensação de uma pele na outra também, mas a certeza de que estavam sendo observados ia além do que poderiam esperar.

Draco rompeu o contato e puxou a mão de Harry, até que eles estivessem no mesmo nível, seus dedos se enroscaram na blusa de Harry, puxando-a para cima devagar, os dois olhando nos olhos, sem desgrudar, enquanto Blaise retirava a bota, as meias e a calça.

-Linda cueca de pintinhos, Harry.- Blaise sorriu ao ver o moreno corar pela primeira vez, combinando perfeitamente com os lábios já vermelhos.

- É o Piu-Piu, Blaise. – Harry corou mais ainda quando Draco empurrou a cueca para baixo e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Vamos ver se seu Piu-Piu ta acordado...

Os três foram para cama, Harry estava no meio agora, sua boca brincando com o mamilo de Draco e Blaise chupando sua nuca delicadamente.

- Quem vai ficar por cima, Harry? Você parecia tão certo de tudo, e viu o futuro...quem vai me comer, ou será...que eu vou comer alguém... – Draco sorriu ao ver que Harry continuava vermelho. Blaise gargalhou.

Draco podia se mostrar quieto, e mesmo submisso perto de Harry, como na festa, mas na cama ele não era nenhum estava considerando o que ele gostaria, de ser ativo ou passivo. Normalmente com Draco ele era ativo, raras vezes o loiro preferia ficar por cima, mas naquele momento sentiu que o amigo preferia comer Harry.

E ele também queria Harry, mas se o moreno estava sendo sincero haveria outra oportunidade. Então ele sussurrou para Draco, e se deixou ficar por baixo dos outros, virando Harry contra si.

- Parece que nosso loirinho prefere ficar por cima hoje, então você vai ter que se contentar com o negão aqui. – Blaise mordeu de leve o lóbulo de Harry, incitando-o a se mexer.

- Vai ser meu prazer, e o seu também... - Harry tinha imaginado possuir Draco na primeira vez, enquanto chupava Blaise, mas ele não achava o arranjo ruim, de forma alguma.

Draco se afastou um pouco, ele estava muito duro, mas como não sabia se Harry era virgem ou não preferiu prepará-lo direito. Seus dedos escorregaram para baixo, preparando primeiro com um, depois dois e finalmente três estava gemendo contra os dedos do próprio Harry que se movimentava espelhando os movimentos de Draco.

- Você tem lubrificante, Harry? – Draco se aproximou até que estava por cima dos outros dois, entre as pernas de Blaise, que as mantinha bem abertas e em cima dos ombros de Harry.

- Terceira gaveta...banh..eeeeeeeeeiro. – Draco estava se divertindo ao estocar na próstata, ele parou tudo e caminhou graciosamente até o banheiro.

Harry e Blaise estavam observando, seus olhos cravados no traseiro, enquanto, sem nenhuma vergonha, Draco ele voltou, espalhou nas duas mãos uma quantidade grande do gel. Passou a se masturbar e a Harry, os movimentos fazendo ambos gemerem.

Finalmente, ele posicionou o membro de Harry na entrada de Blaise, segurou firme a cintura do grifinório, e aos poucos foi deixando que este empalasse todo o pênis. Depois os segurou de novo, e mais lentamente entrou em Harry que arremeteu contra Blaise, quase explodindo ao ser penetrado ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava o outro.

Draco, então, começou a se mexer, arremetendo devagar, acariciando o pênis de Blaise que estava sendo comprimido contra o abdômen de Harry. A outra mão estava firmemente presa a de Harry, os dedos enlaçados, a mão de Blaise os segurou e pela primeira vez tudo parecia perfeito.

Harry sorriu contra o pescoço de Blaise.

Blaise gemeu alto com a estocada forte em seu pênis por Draco.  
Draco foi mais rápido, sua mão se colando mais ainda com as outras duas.

E eles sentiram o clímax chegar, os corpos se arremetendo uns contra os outros, mais rápido a cada instante. As pernas de Blaise doendo. O corpo de Harry sendo esmagado. Draco com os braços bambos.

Um único momento de intensidade e a gentil carícia dos líquidos se espalhando...

Harry se ajeitou na cama, ainda bem que ela era grande o Draco para perto de si, fazendo com que a cabeça descansasse em seu peito, Blaise estava deitado de lado, o corpo todo tocando o seu, os olhos fechados.

- Parece que eu acabei com o negão. – Harry sorriu para Draco, que gargalhou quando Harry recebeu um beliscão de Blaise.

- Tudo bem, assim que descansarmos, eu vou acabar com você. – Blaise se aconchegou mais e ficou com a mão por cima do abdômen de Harry, os dedos entrelaçados aos de Draco.

- E eu vou adorar saber se você é tão potente assim, Harry .- Draco aceitou o beijo em sua testa, delicado e quente, e também se deixou fechar os olhos.

- Eu vou gostar das duas coisas...

Harry segurou as outras mãos, e também fechou os olhos, ele tinha certeza que ia ficar feliz, ao lado daqueles garotos. E tinha certeza que eles seriam homens juntos. Tomara que sua visão estivesse certa...


End file.
